Taking Over Me
by Iggity
Summary: I suck at summaries, so let's just get down to the basics...Sex,Sex,Sex! And a little drama...but it's minor...so minor that it shouldn't be there, but whatever.RHr


Okay! So the song isn't mine...it's Evanescence's...and the Characters belong to the wonderful Joanne Kathleen Rowling! Brilliant! I'm just borrowing her characters and placing them in my own imagination for a short while. You'll get them back, Jo, just give me a couple pages, okay?**

* * *

**

**Taking Over Me**

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream_

_And dream I do…_

Hermione Granger had just apparated home from St. Mungo's. She dropped her cloak on the chair nearby, removed her shoes and socks, and walked into the kitchen, hoping to make a cup of strong, herbal tea before going to bed; she had eaten at St Mungo's. The kettle boiled and she poured the steaming hot water over the bag in her mug. She stirred the bag a few times, then removed it, added some milk and sugar and went to curl up on the couch. She had just gotten curled up, Crookshanks curled in a ball beside her, when she heard a loud CRACK emitting from somewhere in her flat. She raised an eyebrow, placed her mug on a coaster, and drew her wand, standing and walking down the hall.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

She walked around a corner and saw that her bedroom door was ajar. She peered in and saw a tall, redheaded figure pacing back and forth across the threshold of her bedroom.

'Ronald?'

The figure turned and Hermione nudged the door open.

'Hermione!'

Across the room in four steps, Ron bundled Hermione up in a huge hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him gently.

'Ron, what are you doing here?' she asked, once they had broken apart. Ron looked at her and sighed. Hermione thought she saw tears coating his eyes.

'Ron, Hun, what's wrong?'

Ron looked at her.

'I just…I just found out about…about Percy.'

'What?'

'Percy! He's fucking dead!'

Hermione gaped at Ron. She would have corrected his language, but she was too shocked.

'Wh…what? How? Oh my, God, Ron. Are you alright?'

Ron turned away from her and she saw his shoulders start to shake, and knew he was crying. She walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his back, between his shoulder blades.

'Shh…it's all right, Ron. Don't worry, you'll pull through this…you have me…' she paused. 'And Harry.'

Ron turned around, eyes all puffy.

'What was that pause for, Hermione?' he whispered. Hermione swallowed…with difficulty.

'What…do you mean, Ron?'

Ron stared at her for a split second before pulling her close and kissing her with passion. She froze, wondering what had lead to this, but the thought was driven out of her mind when she felt Ron's tongue pushing past her lips.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you _

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

She let it pass, feeling pleasantly dizzy, but soon came to her senses. Percy was dead and Ron was kissing her as if nothing was wrong. She pulled away.

'Ron – '

But she didn't finish. Ron had molded his mouth over hers once again and picked her up, carrying her to her bed and placing her gently on the mattress. He kicked his shoes off, and crawled in beside her, his lower half pinning hers to the bed, his upper half resting on his elbows as he continued to kiss her. She reached down and ran her hands up and under his shirt, feeling his muscles shudder at her touch. She grinned, breaking the kiss.

'Gods, Hermione. You're fucking amazing,' Ron whispered.

'Don't swear, Ron.'

He grinned and ran his hands down to the bottom of her shirt before looking up, almost as if asking permission to remove it. Hermione nodded and felt Ron's hands slide up the shirt and remove it, then kiss her again. Then he pulled her forward and unclasped the bra, his mouth still attached to hers, and slid the straps off her shoulders and down her arms, revealing her breasts.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Hermione pulled away and cupped Ron's cheek.

'Should we be doing this?' she whispered. Ron looked at her, and then gulped.

'I…I don't know. Do you think we should?' he whispered back. She nodded.

'Yes…but I don't know if we should be doing this right now. You just found out about…and then…well…' Hermione trailed off, her hand dropping from Ron's face.

'It's okay, love. If you want to wait…'

'I don't…it's just a matter of whether we should or not…under the circumstances,' she said quietly. Ron nodded.

'I know. But the circumstances mean shit when I'm with you.'

Hermione grinned sheepishly. Ron cupped her cheek.

'I love you, Hermione. I always have.'

She looked into his eyes and then felt herself press her lips against his. He responded with a groan and she felt something hard pressing into her left leg. She pulled away again, eyes wide.

'Excited, are you?' she said, gasping for breath. Ron's ears turned pink.

'You don't know how long I've wanted to be in a situation like this, Hermione,' he whispered.

'Oh? How long then?' she whispered back into his ear, nibbling the lobe. Ron groaned.

'Too long.'

Hermione felt his mouth attach to her neck and she moaned as she felt Ron start to suck and lick the sensitive flesh just below her ear. She was pushed back onto the pillows and felt Ron's mouth move from her neck to her right nipple.

_I look in the mirror and see your face If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

She moaned loudly and felt Ron's tongue dart out of his mouth and swirl around her nipple, coaxing it to become a nub. Finally, he sucked. She groaned and felt Ron's mouth move down to her belly button and felt his fingers fumbling with the belt on her jeans. He un-did the belt, unbuttoned the button and un-zipped the zipper. He then pulled them down her legs and off her body completely, tossing them over his shoulder. She heard a loud thump as the belt slammed against the wall. He crawled up to the head and kissed her again. Hermione, with a surprising amount of strength, flipped Ron onto his back and crawled on top of him. She reached down and began to pull his shirt up impatiently. Ron groaned and sat up, pulling the garment off and laying back down, allowing Hermione to continue with her plans.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

She ran her hands down to his pants and felt his member through the material of his jeans. Ron groaned loudly, making Hermione grin slightly. She continued to cup him through the material, drawing very sexual noises from him, until she stopped, undid the belt, button, and zipper, and got his pants and boxers off. He flipped them this time, straddling Hermione and rubbing against her center. She moaned, her eyes sliding shut.

'Ron…' she gasped.

She felt his fingers begin to tease her through the material of her knickers and her back arched slightly. She felt Ron kiss her, and opened her eyes. He looked at her and she let out a breath, nodding. He removed her knickers and pushed a finger inside her. She groaned and felt Ron push in another finger to join the first, then felt them being pulled out slightly, then pushed back in.

'Oh, God,' she moaned.

Ron pulled them out completely and started to kiss her wet center; his tongue was flicking in and out. A couple more flicks and soon Hermione's back arched as she came crashing into an orgasm. She lay there, shaking madly. She felt the bed move and felt Ron's breath on her neck.

'You okay?'

She opened her eyes and looked at Ron. He was staring at her, concern flashing in his eyes. She swallowed.

'Never…well…you know?' she whispered shakily.

'I'm your first?'

Hermione nodded.

'Really?'

'Yeah…why?' Hermione asked defensively.

Ron smiled.

'Cause you're my first, too,' he whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

'You're lying,' she whispered.

'Nope.'

'But…all the girls love you, Ron. How is it that you're still a virgin, too?'

Ron grinned sheepishly.

'They weren't you, 'Mione.'

She looked at him with love shining through her eyes. She reached up and ran a hand through Ron's hair. He tilted his head against her hand and closed his eyes. She ran her hand from his hair to the back of his head. She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him. She pressed her tongue against his lips and felt them open. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth, she felt Ron crawl onto her and position himself between her legs. Their mouths broke apart.

'Ready?' Ron whispered to her tenderly.

Hermione nodded and felt Ron push himself into her slowly.

'Ron, just do it,' she pleaded. He thrust himself in quickly and Hermione cried out in pain and felt Ron stop moving. She used the time to collect herself, and felt the pain slowly melt away.

'I'm okay Ron.'

She heard him grunt and felt as he pulled out and thrust back in again. She moaned softly. He pumped into her slowly and tenderly until,

'God, Ron…faster.'

Hermione felt Ron pump faster and harder and she moaned loudly as she started shaking. She screamed as she came crashing down into yet another orgasm. She heard Ron grunt and felt him collapse onto her, panting.

'Oh, God, Ron. That was bloody amazing,' Hermione whispered.

'Hey! Don't swear, 'Mione!' Ron said, his voice hoarse. She ran her hands up and down his back, reveling in the comfort of his weight on her.

'I love you, Ron,' she whispered to him.

'I love you, too, Hermione,' he said, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breath_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me

* * *

Okay, so that was my second attempt at adult writing...but I personally think 'A Very Stressful Day' was better...well, you tell me! Just click that little purple button down there and tell me what you think!_

Kate


End file.
